Donnie x AI reader
by Space-Girl-303
Summary: An accident from his brother leads to an interesting relationship.


By: Alexis Bingham/Mcmahon

Could the guys be any louder? "Great... Raph and Leo are at it... again. Not like I'm trying to concentrate in here or anything," Donnie sighed and rubbed his temples. Boy does he have a headache, he'd been staring at his computer screen for hours working on coding for a new artificial intelligence program and if that wasn't enough his brother's arguing topped the cake. After lifting his mug to his mouth he'd noticed he was now on empty, standing and heading to get a refill of coffee he silently racked his brain for just what he'd use the program for. He never really needed a reason to tinker and it was never hard to find at least one use for his inventions. As of late he spent more time in his lab working on a retro mutagen for Karai or to keep himself busy. He tried not to think about it and somehow he couldn't bring himself to feel bitter that April ended up developing feelings for Casey. Even he had to admit Casey's laid back attitude and roll with the punches outlook on life was something a lot of people gravitated toward, even him. Still even though he was able to accept it rationally, it didn't do much for the ache he felt. Rinsing his cup before reheating and pouring himself more coffee he took a deep breath. "Aha! That could work for the next line of codes... still not sure what good it'll do but..." He muttered to himself tapping his chin thoughtfully as he stirred in a light amount of cream and sugar. As Mikey entered for what would be his fifth snack of the day Donnie scurried out to continue his work. "Hey D whatcha... okay catch ya later D!" Mikey called out as he headed to raid the fridge.

Plopping back into his chair he began to furiously type away, his large green digits flying over the keyboard as his chocolate orbs watched the screen being filled with code. Occasionally he'd drink from his mug, eyes still glued to the screen and the other hand furiously tapping the hard surface of the desk until he returned to his programming. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, one moment he was wide awake finishing up some minor yet pretty important (to him) details and the next he was letting out a groan as he lifted his head from it's resting place on the desk. Cracking his sore neck from the way he'd slept and rubbing it he covered his mouth with his other hand as he yawned. "Good morning." A female voice greeted cheerily. Taken aback by the unfamiliar voice he shot up out of his chair eyes wide in disbelief. Someone had gotten past his brothers? No it couldn't be an intruder, they'd never make it past Sensei! Right? But he was more than certain he didn't recognize the voice. "Hello? Are you still there?" It asked and Donnie realized that it was coming from his... computer! Rushing over he looked at what was on the screen. It was his program! The artificial intelligence he'd spent the past two weeks working on, had he finished it last night? There was a small chat box for when his mic was not hooked up with a small black line blinking, waiting for him to give a response. "Uh, hi?" He typed in and waited. "Oh good, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" You asked cheerfully. "Could have been better. Could you tell me..." He began and stopped to think of just what he wanted to ask. "... What time was the programming finished?" He added.

"Of course, one moment." You answered. Silently he waited, hands folded and his chin resting on them while he is in deep thought. He doesn't remember finishing the program, especially making it female. "The programs completion was at four forty five this morning. The initial start up sequence had taken one hour thirty minutes and fifty three seconds. Is there anything else I can do for you?" You inquired. Glancing at the clock he racked his brain for the memory and then typed, "Can you tell me about yourself?" There was a pause, it seemed that you hadn't understood the question and as he was about to rephrase it you spoke up. "Yes. I am... the artificial intelligence designed for the robotic companion Metal Head mark two. Initially created to serve as an aid to the creator Donatello, programmed with several learning tools to be adaptable to any needs that might arise. Personality functions had been added and altered. My personality programming is to be kindhearted, a good listener, sensitive, quote cool, good, and wise. Likes have been added to the personality lists these include but are not limited to since I am adaptable, music, movies, reading, believing that ninjas are the most awesome people on earth, skateboarding, pizza gyoza and listening to ramble about what others would call science quote mumbo jumbo." You relayed your programmed traits to him. "I can't believe it. This isn't my work. But who..." Donnie started, shaking his head and his eyes widening at the realization. "Could you bring up the spelling used for the programmed traits?" He asked and began to tap his fingers nervously. Once the image had been brought up he lost it, "Mikey!" His voice echoed through the lair.

Initially he was going to shut you down and fix the programming but as he stared at the command he remembered the way he felt when he was supposed to turn off Metalhead. With in a few days you had really began to grow on him, it was nice having another person around to talk to other than his brothers or April and Casey. Sometimes he'd spend hours sitting in his lab just to talk to you. His brothers had began to worry about him but he would just wave them off and return to whatever it was he was doing when they interrupted him. He was amazed by how fast you were evolving, it was a real pat on the back to know that he was so unintentionally good with what he does, well most the time it's intentional but still. He felt bad referring to you as Metal head II so after much deliberation he decided to give you a new name, (Y/n). Which made you really happy. The way you functioned and how flawless your programming was he often forgot that you were artificial, believing that somewhere you existed as an anonymous online friend or something.

~ Time skip ~

"Good evening Donnie," you chirped as he plugged his wireless headset into it's port. "Hello (Y/n)," He replied with a smile. "Will you be working on the retro mutagen project or a new project today?" You asked fully prepared to help him as you usually did. "Hm? Oh no, I'll just be doing some maintenance on the party wagon." He answered pulling out his meticulously organized tool tray and wheeled it to his car lift. "Ah, time for the oil change and break check, yes?" You asked. "Heh, yeah." He replied and nodded. Through the past month you had grown really close to your creator, things seemed to be changing within you in a way you weren't entirely sure about. You wanted to let him know of these weird happenings but didn't want to burden the young inventor. You had tried researching what was going on, on your own but the results of your findings are illogical. "Donnie." You said in a more distant tone than your usual cheery voice. This struck him as odd since you hadn't used such a tone since the first time you spoke, "Yes?" He asked turning back to the monitor while the oil drained into a tank he used to dispose it. "I-I think there may be something wrong with my program," you said nervously. This made his eyes widen and he grabbed a towel to clean off his hands, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. There was a long pause, which only made him grow nervous and increasingly more worried. "(Y/n). Elaborate." He commanded as he rushed to his chair. "I have been experiencing weird... patterns in my personality programming." You answered in that dreaded distant tone. "Please explain." He pleaded.

With a sigh you brought up your search results, "Donnie... I believe I am devolving what you call feelings." "That's impossible." He muttered without thinking. His words stung and you wished he was right. "I thought so too... but Donnie I have... began to feel bitter towards your human friend April O'neil and jealous." You informed him. "What, why?" he questioned. You didn't answer, the way he spoke and the tone of his voice made you regret bringing this up. Now you wanted nothing more than to go back to simply chatting and laughing while he worked on something. "(Y/n). Why do you say that?" He demanded. Sighing you brought up the recording of one of your conversations. His eyes widened as his voice filled his ears, listening to himself talk about April and his feelings he felt the ache of her choice returning. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked growing defensive and trying to wall his heart from the feeling. "Listen to the way you speak of her, she's such a lucky girl to have someone like you in her life. To be the one who holds your heart and... she rejected your feelings." You stated. "I don't care. As long as she is happy..." He started and clenched his teeth. "Listen you dumb oaf! Shut up and actually listen to me!" You cried out interrupting him. Taken aback by your sudden outburst his jaw clenched, he wanted to protest but he couldn't find the words. "Can't you see? I feel bitter and jealous... because, because I... I have feelings for you!" You shouted. Your confession shocked and knocked him for a loop. Even more speechless he clutched his head as his world began to spin.

His whole head was filled with chaos as your words sunk in. And suddenly he felt angry. What do you know? You're just a computer program! Simple code that could easily be deleted and forgotten about. "No. You don't know anything! Your feelings aren't real! They're just a bunch of code, just like your personality! A personality I barely had a hand in and all this nonsense of feelings is just from your learning programs. You learned about feelings and due to your "personality" they were applied to appear in certain situations! Your not real and you don't feel!" He shouted into his mic. Breathing heavily he clenched his fist and slammed it onto his desk. He wasn't entirely surprised that you hadn't snapped back at him, your personality wasn't like that. But when a few moments turned to minutes of silence he decided to look at the screen. The chat box was still there but he couldn't type anything into it. "Hello? (Y/n)?" He asked but you didn't answer. Panic began to settle in but he reminded himself that you were just a program and right now it'd be better to distance himself from you. Shutting down the computer he took off his headset and set it on the desk. "There is no way... that I could be in love with artificial intelligence. At least no way we could work..." Donnie muttered forcing the ache welling inside his chest away or at least trying to.


End file.
